memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Forum:AZL Humanismus in Star Trek
Humanismus in Star Trek – Ich habe kürzlich diesen Artikel entdeckt. Vor dem Hintergrund der darin mir teilweise erstmals bekannt gewordenen Informationen beantrage ich die schnellstmögliche Löschung des Artikels. Mir war nicht klar, worauf ich hereingefallen bin. Ich hatte mir nie die Zeit genommen, mich angemessen mit Gene Roddenberry und seinen Schwächen zu befassen und stattdessen die gängigen Geschichten vom großen Visionär geglaubt. Jedenfalls fände ich es unethisch, diese weiterhin zu verbreiten. Ich entschuldige mich hiermit für meine unkritische Haltung und den dadurch entstandenen Schaden. –Tetryon 22:23, 17. Sep. 2016 (UTC) :Das Thema ist eigentlich zu komplex um es hier mit einigen wenigen Worten zu kommentieren, aber nach kurzem Durchfliegen des obigen Artikels will ich hier - auch wenn's schon arg spät ist - ein paar Dinge anmerken: Roddenberry war sicher kein Heiliger, aber gewiss auch nicht der Leibhaftige. Er hatte, wie wohl jeder andere Mensch auch, seine Stärken und seine Schwächen. Auch Letztere waren dem geneigten Fan eigentlich - sofern man sich nicht völlig von bekannten Referenzwerken ferngehalten hat - auch keineswegs unbekannt. Wobei man hier sagen muss, dass die Artikelautorin diese Schwächen überaus subjektiv und undifferenziert unter einem Brennglas betrachtet und sich gegen Ende zu einer mehr als fragewürdigen Spekulation versteigt, die ihr eventuell von Seiten der Roddenberry-Erben ein juristisches Nachspiel bescheren könnte. Wenn man sich einzig und allein auf die negativen Aspekte einer Person stürzen möchte - und es gibt da etliche Beispiele fehlgeleiteter Enthüllungsjournalisten (nur mal so als abschreckendes Beispiel: Albert Goldmans Biografien von Elvis Presley und John Lennon) - könnte man sich sicher auch selbst aus einem Mahatma Ghandi einen durch und durch üblen Misanthropen zurechtbasteln. Man sollte hier die Flinte nicht gleich aufgrund eines einzigen äußerst subjektiven und einseitigen Artikels ins Korn werfen. Stattdessen kann man jedem nur raten, sich selbst anhand der vielen verfügbaren Quellen ein Bild zu machen. Der humanistische Ansatz in Star Trek sollte - um auch auf die AZL-Anfrage zurückzukommen - ohnehin nicht allein an der Person Gene Roddenberrys festgemacht werden. Mit einer solchen Reduzierung würde man all den anderen kreativen Köpfen, die maßgebend an der (Weiter-)Entwicklung der Serie(n) beteiligt waren (und aktuell noch sind), unrecht tun. Auf der Diskussionsseite zu diesem Artikel wurde damals schon mehrheitlich für eine Auflösung desselbigen und Verteilung der um subjektive Einschätzungen bereinigten Inhalte auf andere Artikel plädiert - diesem Votum möchte ich mich anschließen. --Fizzbin-Junkie 23:46, 17. Sep. 2016 (UTC) Von "Flinte ins Korn werfen" kann keine Rede sein, nur hat sich in den letzten Monaten mein Bild von Gene Roddenberry mehr und mehr gewandelt. Kurze Zeit, nachdem ich den zur Löschung vorgesehenen Artikel geschrieben hatte, erforderten andere Aspekte meines Lebens wieder mehr Aufmerksamkeit von mir, so dass ich die begonnene Auseinandersetzung mit Gene Roddenberry erst einmal wieder hinten anstellte. Doch seit DSC am Horizont erschienen ist, habe ich wieder angefangen, mich mehr mit Star Trek zu beschäftigen und in den letzten Wochen auch zunehmend tiefer. U. a. habe ich nochmals das Interview von 1991 weiter übersetzt und weiter gelesen (so viel Englisch auf einmal ist durchaus eine Herausforderung für mich und meine Frustrationstoleranz ist ausgesprochen gering ausgeprägt! ^^). Für einen Humanisten wirkt er auf mich dort überraschend eitel und prinzipienschwach. Auch habe ich gezielter nach Meinungen aus der Fangemeinde gesucht. Teilweise wird Roddenberry als Sexist, in Bezug auf die Produktion als Tyrann und Kontrollfreak bezeichnet und vereinzelt sogar mit L. Ron Hubbard verglichen (was auch ich etwas überzogen finde). Das meiste davon hatte ich stets als Hetze gegen ihn abgetan, deren Urheberschaft ich in der Riege der Studiobosse sah. Nun erfuhr ich, dass Grace Lee Whitney von einem Produktionsstabsmitglied vergewaltigt worden war. Bei der Recherche dazu bin ich auf den Klopfer-Artikel gestoßen. Jedenfalls ergibt sich mir so langsam ein Gesamtbild, das meine bisherige Meinung zu Gene Roddenberry doch sehr infrage stellt. Mir ist jetzt auch etwas klarer, wieso sein Sohn so zu sein scheint, wie er rüberkommt. Was an den Anschuldigungen wirklich dran ist, ist natürlich schwer zu beurteilen (und ich kann mir auch nicht vorstellen, dass alles in dem Blogeintrag zu 100 % zutrifft). Einige Nachschlagewerke besaß ich in meiner Kindheit, allerdings fand ich die Informationen von hinter der Kamera damals völlig uninteressant und habe mich damit nicht weiter aufgehalten. Eine Zeitlang, nach Nemesis und zu Beginn von ENT, hatte ich ST völlig abgeschrieben und als in meinem Leben einige bedeutende Veränderungen eintraten, entsorgte ich irgendwann auch die meisten meiner Nachschlagewerke (völlig bekloppt!). Seit einigen Jahren bin ich jedoch wieder ein recht enthusiastischer Fan, allerdings mit wenig Hintergrundwissen, daher ist mir vieles aus dem Bereich neu. Mir ist natürlich auch klar, dass es ohne Gene Roddenberry kein Star Trek gäbe und ich habe auch nicht vor, die Anschuldigungen aus dem Blog (der lt. Impressum übrigens von einem Mann zu stammen scheint) großartig breitzutreten. Aber den Artikel Humanismus in Star Trek empfinde ich inzwischen eher als Personenkult als als echte Bereicherung der MA. Ich werde in Zukunft auch wieder verstärkt nach und nach die gesellschaftlich relevanten Themen in Star Trek heraus- und irgendwann in die passenden Artikel einarbeiten. Aber den Humanismus-Artikel finde ich aus genannten Gründen nicht mehr tragbar. –Tetryon 00:46, 18. Sep. 2016 (UTC) ::Guten Morgen, musst du gleich so durchsteigen? Der Artikel, den du gefunden hast, ist stark reißerisch; ich versteh aber den Zusammenhang zwischen diesem Artikel und den Humanismusartikel nicht. Denk jetzt nicht, dass ich naiv bin und dem allen nicht glaube, ich weiß das Roddenberry eine schwierige Person war. Ich kenne die Geschichten und Interviews von Produzenten und Stars, die davon sprachen, dass Roddenberry teilweise ziemlich herrisch mit allen umgesprungen ist und auch (weswegen er ja auch aus TNG ausgeschlossen wurde) jede Menge Drehbücher, teilweise mit Rechtsanwälten, ändern ließ und Autoren rigeros vergraulte/feuerte. Aber jetzt distanzier dich von diesem Artikel bei Klopfer, reflektier ihn und gib mir eine Begründung, warum, durch die Erkenntnisse aus diesen Artikel, du den Humanismus streichen willst. Fakt ist folgendes: Star Trek ist nur durch dieses Konzept was es ist. Löscht du diesen Artikel, reißt du einen wichtigen Bestandteil des Franchise weg. ::Außerdem, wie bereits von Fizzbin angemerkt, hängt es arg vom Autor einer Biographie/eines biographischen Artikels ab, welche Seite er wie beleuchtet und was für Fakten (oder neue Erkenntnisse) genutzt werden. Es muss allerdings nicht immer richtig sein. ::Gutes Beispiel: Ich kenne neun Biographien über Antoni Gaudí i Cornet (und mehr als zweiduzend Aritkel über ihn, davon viele in seiner Muttersprache). In zwei von diesen (und einem Haufen deutscher Artikel im Internet) wird er als spanischer Architekt des spanischen Jugendstils beschrieben. Das ist so falsch, Gaudí würde sich im Grabe umdrehen. Er war nämlich ein Catalanista, sprich Nationalist; hat demonstrativ nur Katalanisch gesprochen, auch wenn es für seine Arbeiter oder vor Gericht übersetzt werden musste, und setzte sich damals bereits für die Unabhängigkeit seines Landes ein. Zudem gab es keinen spanischen, sondern nur einen katalanischen Jugendstil, die Modernisme, deren Vertreter er ist. Spanien kannte den Jugendstil so gut wie nicht, der kam und ging recht schnell wieder. Was die störrischen lauten Typen da oben im Nordosten des Landes machten war denen damals wie heute total egal. ::Was ich umständlich sagen will ist folgendes: Reflektier den Artikel und gib hier ganz genau an, warum du den Humanismus-Artikel mit den "5 unbekannte Fakten über den Star Trek Schöpfer" verbindest und ihn deswegen löschen willst. In meinen Augen hat der eine nämlich nichts mit dem anderen zu tun. -- 06:14, 18. Sep. 2016 (UTC) Der Humanismus-Artikel ist Ausdruck meines eigenen Kopfcanons und Kopfcanon stimmt eben oft nicht mit dem Bildschirm-/Produktionscanon überein, was zu Theoriefindung führt, wenn man ihn unselbstkritisch in Artikel einflicht. Wie ich schon schrieb, denke auch ich nicht, dass der Klopfer-Artikel 1:1 zutrifft. Doch der Humanismus-Artikel ist ebenso einseitig wie der Artikel auf Klopfer, nur eben in der entgegengesetzten Richtung. Und das ist das Problem. Er reduziert, wie von Fizzbin-Junkie zutreffend angemerkt, die humanistische Seite des Franchise auf den Einfluss Gene Roddenberrys, was den anderen beteiligten Kreativen nicht gerecht wird. Wie gesagt hat sich meine Meinung zu Gene Roddenberry im Lauf der letzten Zeit verändert und ich kann und will nicht mehr glauben, dass er der große Heilige war, der alleine gegen den bösen Sender gekämpft hat, der aus reiner Profitsucht seine visionären Ideen abgelehnt hat. Ich will auch nicht Star Trek um seine humanistische Seite bringen (bzw. sie verleugnen), im Gegenteil. Aber mit derartigen Einseitigkeiten tun wir weder Star Trek noch dem Humanismus einen Gefallen. Dass ich bei dem Thema so emotional werde, liegt vermutlich daran, dass mich einige Formulierungen aus dem Artikel ("David gegen Goliath") und den Kommentaren ("Steht auf Wikipedia nicht immer noch was von Humanist?") aus persönlichen Gründen wohl ein wenig getriggert haben. Jedenfalls erwarte ich von einem Humanisten ein anderes Verhalten, als das, das Roddenberry an den Tag gelegt zu haben scheint. –Tetryon 11:16, 18. Sep. 2016 (UTC) ::: Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie Roddenberry nun wirklich war. Eigentlich will ich mir dazu auch gar keine Abschließende Meinung bilden. Könnte ich auch gar nicht, da, wie Fizzbin schon anmerkte, jeder die Fakten anders interpretiert. ::: Und damit kommen wir zu meinem eigentlichem Problem: Wenn es keine klare Wahrheit gibt, fällt der Artikel automatisch unter Theoriefindung, und dafür ist die MA eigentlich nicht der richtige Ort. Auf der dortigen Diskussionsseite gab es bereits vier Jahren Gespräche darüber, ob ein solcher Text hierher gehört, und soweit ich es sehe war der Tenor eher negativ. ::: Inzwischen gibt es eine überarbeitete Version auf Tetryons Benutzerseite. Dort kann er meinetwillen auch gerne bleiben. Aber im Artikelnamensraum hat er nach meiner Meinung nichts verloren. ::: Ich unterstütze daher den Antrag und plädiere für löschen, wenn auch aus völlig anderen Gründen als der Antragssteller. --Tribble-Freund (Diskussion) 07:24, 18. Sep. 2016 (UTC) ::Ok, wenn er gegen die Richtlinien der Kanonität verstößt ist das definitiv ein echter Grund um ihn zu löschen. Ich persönlich möchte ihn hier lassen, da er das grundlegende Konzept hinter Star Trek erklärt, aber klar, ohne echte Kanonität hier in der MA... Weg damit. -- 18:09, 18. Sep. 2016 (UTC) Gibt es noch was zu klären, oder kann der Artikel gelöscht werden? Meiner Meinung nach ist genug Zeit verstrichen, um eventuelle Argumente für oder gegen die Löschung zuzulassen. Oder gibt es eine allgemeine Zeitvorgabe, die noch nicht erfüllt ist? –Tetryon 20:39, 5. Okt. 2016 (UTC) :::: Gerade habe ich die Artikel Kirk unter Anklage und Computer M5 bearbeitet, unter der Rubrik "Nachwirkung" habe ich ähnliches geschrieben, nämlich dass das Konzept der Serie Raumschiff Enterprise und die Vision Gene Roddenberrys, nämlich jene einer egalitären Gesellschaft, wo jeder, unabhängig von seiner Hautfarbe oder Zugehörigkeit einer Spezies, die gleichen Chancen bekommt, mit ein Grund für das Abwürgen von seiten der NBC-Produzenten und für den späteren Erfolg der Serie war, die zur Zeit des Höhepunkts der amerikanischen Bürgerrechtsunruhen ausgestrahlt worden war. ::::Ich überlege mir, diesen Aspekt, nämlich der Vorbildwirkung und Hoffnung für viele Afroamerikaner Ende der 60er-Jahre, die Lieutenant Uhura transportierte, in den Artikel über Uhura und Nichelle Nichols einzufügen. :::: Dieses Verdienst bleibt. Unabhängig davon, wie sich Roddenberry auf dem Set verhielt oder ob er ein Kontrollfreak gewesen sein mag - zeigt mir einen Menschen, der keine Fehler hat oder keine Fehler macht. :::: ICH BIN FÜR DIE BEIBEHALTUNG DES ARTIKELS. --Urobe 00:45, 11. Nov. 2017 (UTC) ::Ich bin momentan etwas verwundert, dass diese Diskussion noch offen ist. Ähm, wenn der Artikel bis jetzt noch nicht gelöscht ist (ein Jahr später), dürfte der Löschantrag eigentlich gescheitert sein. Denk ich mal. Mal sehen was die anderen sagen, wenn sie das hier finden. -- 17:07, 11. Nov. 2017 (UTC) :Die AZL-Diskussion wurde wohl offen gehalten, weil der Tenor darin bestand, dass die nutzbaren Inhalte aus diesem Artikel entsprechend in andere Artikel - insbesondere in Star Trek und Gene Roddenberry - einfließen sollten. Wohl in der Hoffnung, dass sich jemand dieser Aufgabe widmen würde. Ich bin immer noch der Meinung, dass wir keinen Einzelartikel brauchen. Wohl aber würde ich gerne eine Erweiterung des Star Trek-Artikels sehen, der unter Punkt 3 "Kultureller Einfluss von Star Trek" leider nur auf die Parodien und Anspielungen verweist. Da muss ich immer an Spock denken: Und da kommt gar nichts mehr? :D Philosophische und Sozialwissenschaftliche Essays sind jetzt nicht so mein Steckenpferd auch wenn ich gern zu allem meinen Senf dazugeb', ich weiß schon wo ich das Feld besser den Experten überlasse ;) Vielleicht möchte sich aber Urobe einer solchen Aufgabe gerne widmen? --Fizzbin-Junkie 18:47, 11. Nov. 2017 (UTC) ::: Bin fürs Löschen. --Klossi (Diskussion) 13:16, 6. Feb. 2018 (UTC)